Forbidden Secrets
by IrishFlare
Summary: A newsie has been shot and killed, another gone missing. Love is put to the test. All because Irish Flare kept forbidden secrets.


Fog slowly crawled out of alleyways, and the cobblestones reflected the light. Puddles were scattered around the streets. The streets held an eerie glow to them as Winks ran down the cobblestone street. She ran through a deep puddle.  
  
"Shit." She hissed as she shook her foot of the access water making her hobble. But she ran on. She had to. Something had happened. She being one of Spot's best friends had to deliver the message to the Manhattan newsies. Adrenaline pumped through her veins like electricity as she skidded around the corner on to the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Aki and Skittery stood at the far side of the bridge. Hands intertwined they were talking to each other softly. To absorbed into each other to hear Winks come running up. Breathing hard she bent over holding herself up with her hands over her knees. She tapped Skittery lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Skitt?" she asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh hi Winks." He said not noticing the troubled look on her face. Aki searched her closely.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quickly. Winks turned her gaze to her.  
  
"Dere was an accident. Well not really an accident, but someone got shot. Get Jack, Ember, Porcelyn, Mush, Race, True, and Trick. Please. Tell them to come to da lodgin' house ya heah? And HURRY!" she said as she caught her breath. She pivoted on her heel and was off again in the direction she came from.  
  
Skittery and Aki seemed frozen in place. Confused looks were etched into their faces. But the look of fear and sadness on Winks face scared them both. With out thinking they both took of towards home.  
  
Both of them thundered up the stairs, the boy's bunkroom where everyone tended to hang out became silent as both Skitter and Aki forced them selves through the door.  
  
"There was..." started Aki.  
  
"A..." continued Skittery.  
  
"Accident!" she finished up quickly.  
  
"See a true couple!" laughed Race; "they even finish each others sentences."  
  
"We're serious!" chimed both of them together. Race laughed then held in a yelp as Porcelyn smacked him upside the head. "Shut up!" she whispered.  
  
"Winks told us to come get some of you. She said to come to the Brooklyn Lodgin' house, ASAP." Skittery said, wiping his brow with his forearm. True watched them carefully, then nodded.  
  
"Come on lets go." She said grabbing Mush's arm. Snitch stood up.  
  
"No Snitch ya gotta stay here ya heah? Winks told me ta get Trick, Jack, Ember, True, Mush, Race, Porcelyn. That's it. Everyone else stay here." Aki commanded taking control of the situation. Snitch looked hurt, and worry crossed his face. Irish immediately came to mind. She was always getting into trouble, maybe something had happened to her. Ember touched Snitch's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"If something happened ta Irish I'll come and get ya okay? Otherwise stay heah." She ordered. Snitch nodded slowly. Then the group of people went out the door. Trick was outside casually smoking when the groups came galloping out of the lodging house.  
  
"Hold yer horses! Geeze! What where ya goin! I could of lost me smoke!" she whined. Mush took it from her hands and threw it to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
"Hey that was a poifectly good one!" she cried bending down to the ground. Skittery rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen something happened in Brooklyn. Winks needs us there." Said Jack, ushering everyone towards Brooklyn, except for Ember and Skittery.  
  
"I'm not going to Brooklyn with out me smoke! NO way! That was hard earned!" she said crossing her arms and sitting down.  
  
"Come on!" cried Jack he was pissed. The anger in his voice showed it. She shook her head defiantly.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Skittery carry her!" he said. Skittery nodded and picked her up resting her over his shoulder. Trick immediately started to thrash about and hit his back with her fists. She could act like a baby when she really wanted to. They rushed towards Brooklyn. At the Brooklyn Bridge Trick decided to cooperate and ran with them towards the lodging house. She was the first of the four left to reach it. She paused at the door. A heavy feeling seemed to be about the air. Her black hair ruffled it blew across her face. She looked up to the sky. Star speckled the nighttime view. Dark ominous clouds loomed in the distance, seemed to be outlined in an eerie green. A chill ran up her back and she hurried in side the building. She cantered up the stairs and slid into the boy's bunkroom. Everywhere people stood hats off. Nightmare, a short blonde hair, blue eyed boy stood by a bunk. His black hat clutched between his hands. Tears streaked his rosy face. She glanced at Trick. Irish was  
crouched in the corner shaking. Bruises were clearly formed on her body. Her lip was cracked and bleeding. Her ear was red. A cut was across her cheek. Tears run down her cheeks. Trick was afraid to look at who lay in the bed. Someone had to be in the bed. Winks was kneeled on the floor holding someone's hand. Trick quickly scanned the room for her boyfriend.  
  
"Where's Spot?" she asked, not trying to cover the concern in her voice. Mix looked up. Tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"I think I should take you for a walk." Whispered Mix, coming over to her and taking her arm. Trick pulled away quickly as if Mix's touch burned her.  
  
"Where is Spot?" she demanded through gritted teeth. Mix looked at her hands. Trick ran towards the bunk. Tigger and Empire two Brooklyn newsies grabbed her before she could get to the bed. She kicked and squirmed trying to get out of her arms. Tigger put her over his shoulder. And started to carry her out of the room. Trick looked at the bunk. A blood-curdling scream filled the room as she started to bawl uncontrollably. Tigger quickened his pace, shutting the door behind him. Trick pushed against him hard. Hitting her head against the wall then falling out of her arms. She was glad, as the world of darkness crept upon her.  
  
"We are gathered here today in the name of the lord..."drowned on the priest. The newsies had been lucky enough to gather the money to be able to bury their long time friend and almost brother. "He was 16 when he fatally was shot to death. Trying to protect his friend. Please come up here and express how he effected your life."  
  
Mix stood up. Her soft eyes scanned the crowd. They came to a rest at Kid Blink. He offered her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Spot was a good friend. He never backed down on anything." She started. Mix never seemed like the person you would see crying. She was tough, crazy outgoing a great friend but not a crier. "I'll never forget the day we first met. Blink and I were causing trouble and me and my mouth got us into a huge fight with him." She chuckled softly. "I'll never forget him." She mumbled softly. She slowly went to her seat, where Blink immediately enveloped her into his arms. Jack stood up, and Ember held his hand and the two of them walked to the stand.  
  
"I know I say this for everyone when I say Spot Conlon was the badass of this city." He laughed trying to look on the bright side of things. "He was an awesome guy. I heah a lot of goils say he was even better alone den wit people." Jack couldn't help but smirk. Ember nodded slowly. She pushed Jack over a little.  
  
"Spot was the best guy evah. No offense Jacky-boy. But `e was. I'll nevah forget `em. I won't. And neither will ya. I hope ya remember da good part of `em." She whispered softly. Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Her face didn't show it. But she was even lonelier now then ever. Jack led her back to their seats.  
  
"Heya everyone, Winks heah, wit me boy Dutchy." She said standing up. "I grew up in Brooklyn. I watched Spot become da boy `e is taday. At foist he was like da rest of us. Like before but no one had da guts to act like `e did. `E always put `is friends foist. Nevah second. Dat's what made me like `im so much. `E comforted me when I was sad, scared or lonely. He made me laugh on da saddest days. I can remember da foist time he found out I was a goil. I led every single one of ya on...'e was da foist ta notice I was a goil. `E made me so damn proud. If it wasn't for `im who knows where I'd be taday. If `e can heah me now. Spot t'anks for helpin me be da way I am taday!" she shouted with a smile. But when she looked back at the group of people. Tears were clearly lining her eyes. She sat then one by one they slid down her face. Dutchy led her off by themselves. No one moved or spoke. IF slowly rose. Snitch was attached to her hip. In her hand she carried a small book. She  
stopped in front of everyone. She opened her book and read.  
  
"Hey book or diary or whatever ya call it. IF told me to write me emotions down...since I tend ta go crazy at times. It's around da afternoon. IF and I are meeting up to get something to eat. She told me she thinks she actually loves Snitch. Can ya believe dat? Him? Wow. Not dat he's bad or anythin'. I just thought she'd go for one of those popular guys and get her heart broken. At least she's wit someone who won't hurt her. Tonight when I go to Manhattan I'm gonna tell Trick I love her. I think I do. I mean. I talked to True about this. God...I swear. What a beauty. Mush is damn lucky. I'll tell ya that. And Ember. She's a smart goil. She says she's lonely. But I bet wit Jack now she must be happy. Everytime I see `er a smile is on her face. And winks. How could I forget her? That goil...She's awesome. If I evah die for some reason. She will be da leadah of Brooklyn. I know sounds weird a goil leader of Brooklyn. But oh well. I know it's a long time to be sayin' this. I  
have had this for about 2 months now. But just in case ya know? Stuff happens. Anyway I'm out. I gotta go meet up wit da goil I love tanight...after IF gives me some pointers." IF finished up with a whisper. Nothing else escaped her lips. She just looked at the group of people before her. Long time friends and sometimes enemies. She closed the book and with a small thud it hit the ground. Sending everyone into silent tears. Tears that will trace their faces forever.  
  
Trick lay in a bunk it was two hours after the funeral. The thought that Spot was gone just didn't fit. It seemed like a cruel dream. She was waiting for him to jump out of a closet and laugh hysterically. But the cold reality of life was all around her. Silent tears gracefully floated down her cheeks. She looked like she did when she used to do drugs. Disarrayed hair, eyes blood shot, bags under her eyes. IF lay in the bunk across her. Eyes closed but silver tears ran down her cheeks, you could see her wince with pain when the salty tears trickled over her cuts. True sat in the corner in Mush's lap, being rocked back and forth. Ember sat quietly by herself on the fire escape. Jack was pacing on the other side of the room. The strong putrid smell of cigar smoke let her know Race was smoking. Winks was looking through the notebook that IF had read from. The words that had racked her brain for almost 2 months were burned into her lips. She never got to tell him that she loved  
him. The first guy that ever treated her with respect, not trying to bum cigarettes off of her or buy some drugs or get laid. But he liked her for her and that was it. Okay maybe her looks played a small part but that was it. Nothing more nothing less. IF suddenly slipped off her bed and started searching under her mattress. She shoved something with a silver reflection it into a pocket. Her journal followed, she began to scribble quickly into her notebook. With quick dot she jumped up and went over to Snitch. She threw the notebook at him then ran from the lodging house. Her feet cantered down the stairs quickly then stairway became silent.  
  
Winks who had been reading Spot's journal looked up. Curiosity took over her. She slipped the notebook under IF's bed then ran out after her. Spot had written something she wanted to know if it was true of not.  
  
IF was quick, Winks thought to herself, as she quickened her pace. IF ran into an abandoned ware house, then climbed up the stairs and ran into an old office room and closed the door. A yelp flew down to Winks ears as she ran up the stairs. She burst into the room and saw IF sitting in the desk chair her back to the door.  
  
"IF?" she called hesitantly. But nothing but a small whimper came from her. Winks slowly went to the side of the desk. What she saw next scared her. IF lay in the chair, her throat slashed and a tall handsome looking boy in front of her, his eyes flashing. The smell of liquor strung through the air. Winks bit her lip quickly. The eyes shifted to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice harsh and cruel.  
  
"Irish did ya tell her ta follow? Tell her to save you? Just like ya friend Spot?" he said running a switchblade over her temple. IF shook her head slowly. The knife sliced the side of her face, blood trickled down the side by the base of her ear.  
  
He hissed, "Liar."  
  
Ember sat up in bed and screamed. There was a lot of rustling and in a minute the lights flashed on. Aki sprinted to Ember's bunk. Ember immediately grabbed Aki's arm and held on to it tightly. Sweat beaded Ember's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aki desperately concerned. Ember just shook her head. Her eyes still wide. Jack bursts into the room, and slid over to her bed. He immediately hugged her tight. Ember was pale as anything, but said nothing. She just shook and held onto Jack tightly. Snitch followed groggily into the room. He searched the room for IF.  
  
"Where's Irish?" he asked quickly. Mix looked over to IF's untouched bunk. She shrugged simply. Snitch looked at everyone. Then thought for a second.  
  
"Where is Winks?" he asked sternly. Mix shrugged again.  
  
"Probably went out for some drinks. Turn the light off I need SLEEP!" she whined. Snitch mocked her and was shut up by a shoe hitting him in the back. He grumbled to himself and slowly went back to the boys bunkroom. Jack kissed Ember on the cheek and went out turning the lights off.  
  
"I had a dream that I was all alone." Said Ember quietly. Aki rubbed her back in the dark. Shadows on Embers face made her look like a ghost.  
  
"And then, I turned around. I was in da old ware house on broadway, ya know. And IF was layin on da desk, blood every where. Winks sat in the corner, shaking, rocking her self back and forth, and then the door closed and I felt someone stab me in the back." She whispered, dryly, licking her lips. Aki hugged her tightly and nodded.  
  
"It's okay. It's only a bad dream." She said. Ember nodded and lay down. In minutes she was asleep.  
  
The warehouse had a cold feeling to it. Even though it was summer. The streets were silent, and the only sounds were of shoes scuffing on the wood, and IF's labored breathing.  
  
"Let her go!" hissed Winks.  
  
"No. She owes me." Smirked the boy.  
  
"What does she owe you huh?" snickered Winks.  
  
"She owes me big. She used me. Ran me into the ground. Made me lose my job, I had to be a newsie again!" he yelled. IF wheezed.  
  
"Take me instead of her. I'll do anything. Just let her be." Whispered Winks. The boy shook his head no.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." He smiled.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart." She hissed, through gritted teeth. The boy simply smiled.  
  
"Ever have a night mare where ya thought you were in hell?" he asked. Winks nodded. He smirked.  
  
"Well, this is like a nightmare and welcome to hell."  
  
Sunlight streaked down upon Mix's black shiny hair. Blink ran his finger through delicately and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing.  
  
"This was definitely a nice break from all the insanity that we've been goin' through huh?" she asked. Blink nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, of coise it was. I got ta spend time wit ya." Mix blushed slightly, but then bit her tongue. Blink leaned over to her and kissed her softly.  
  
Snitch walked through the streets with Itey, a usual sight, considering they were best friends. Itey was hawking the headlines, getting school aged girls to buy from him. With his sad puppy dog look on his face, he easily attracted attention. Snitch rolled his eyes and played with his slingshot nervously.  
  
"Itey...hurry up!" he whined as Itey began to talk to one of the girls. Itey shot him a glare but then sighed and excused him self from the girl who ran over to her friends a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey come on Snitch. What's up wit that! I coulda got a goil!" he complained. Snitch glared at him.  
  
"Outta all days ta look for a goil, ya look when I need ya ta help me!" he said matter-of-factly. Itey glanced at his best friend then sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I might not of been best friends wit Spot, but I'm tryin' ta forget `bout what happened."  
  
Snitch nodded.  
  
"Ya still gonna help me find IF?" he asked quietly. Itey nodded.  
  
"Ya really like dis goil dontcha?" he asked looking at Snitch. Snitch blushed a violent red and nodded.  
  
"Since she seems ta mean so much to ya, I guess I will keep lookin for her. I mean, she was all beat up. I hope da person dat killed Spot wasn't aftha her to. Cause she could be dead in an alley!" he cried. Snitch hit upside the head.  
  
"Shut up will ya! Geeze, She's me goil Itey. I don't wanna even t'ink dat she's hurt like dat." he complained. Itey nodded as he glanced into an alleyway just to be sure. Snitch sighed exasperated and sat down. Itey mocked him and sat down to.  
  
"Ya know, Ya won't find `er sittin' right heah." He said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm scared though." Snitch admitted. Some came running up, breathing labored.  
  
"Snitch? Itey?" asked the familiar voice. They both looked up to see a terrified Winks. Get Mix. I'se gonna need `er help!" she cried, as she ran into a side alleyway. Both boys jumped to her feet and raced into the alley. IF lay there her light green shirt soaked in a brown colored liquid.  
  
"Why is she all brown?" asked Snitch completely confused. Now it was Itey's turn to slap Snitch.  
  
"Dats blood ya idiot!" he yelled as he ran out of the ally in search of Mix.  
  
Itey ran towards the lodging house and ran into the lobby. Kloppman was just starting to clean when Itey ran in.  
  
"Where is Mix?" he asked quickly. Kloppman rolled his eyes and pointed above him.  
  
"Take a guess. She's wit Blink." Itey nodded a thanks then ran off up the stairs. He climbed through the window and on to the fire escape. She was in Blinks arm kissing when Itey reached the roof. He quickly stopped and thought about the girl he had just talked to and imagined that Mix and Blink was really him and that girl. He shook his head then walked over to them and tapped Mix on the shoulder.  
  
"Um...I hate ta interrupt. But Winks needs at Twenty-thoid Street. In an Alley. Ya can't miss it. Snitch is freaking out." Said Itey. Mix nodded a frown on her face. From being interrupted but stood up and went down the fire escape.  
  
Snitch was completely freaking out. Not knowing what to do he kept rubbing his hands and pacing. Winks threw an old brick at him.  
  
"Stop it! Ya should be more calm! For god sakes this is ya GOIL!" she barked. Snitch shocked by her sudden out burst. Dropped to the ground beside IF and held her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth slowly. Mix walked into the alleyway and stopped.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened here!?" she asked as she bent down beside Snitch. She put her hand out to brush the hair out of IF's face, but Snitch pulled away from her protectively. Mix rolled her eyes. Winks shook her head.  
  
"No time to explain right now. We need to get her back to the lodging house." She said. Snitch stood up slowly holding IF close to his chest. Her cold and clammy hand which had been around his neck slipped and dangled in the air.  
  
"We need to get her back to the lodging house now." She said. Mix nodded.  
  
"I'll get the doctor." She said. Winks nodded. Knowing that Mix could get anything she wanted if she really wanted it. And Winks and Snitch hurried back to the lodging house. A bed was set out with a bucket of warm water and a cloth. Kloppman was in a medicine cabinet looking for antiseptic stuff. Snitch lay her on the bed. Her lips a dark color. Her dark eyelashes looked odd against her pale ashy face. Snitch bent down and kissed her cheek. Kissing away a single silver tear of pain.  
  
A tall blonde haired boy stalked down the busy Manhattan streets, concealing a gun under his shirt. Running into people was the least of his worries as he searched for a newsie.  
  
Mush came up to True, his arms behind his back, and a goofy smile on his face. True smiled at him her eyes flashing. With a bow, Mush held out some flowers. True gasped and cupped her hands to her face in shock. She took them and hugged Mush tightly. Mush spun her around in circles, her laughter ringing out. But then, True's back went stiff, her face turned a porcelain color, her eyes standing out. Terror streaked her face. Mush stopped and looked at her dumbfounded, as a cold titanium barrel pressed against the base of her neck.  
  
"Ya a newsie, take me ta Irish Flare. Ya heah, no jokes eithah. I'll blow ya brains out." Said a calm yet threatening voice. Mush and True nodded, and together the trio stalked back towards the lodging house.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah both came out wiping their hands on their apron. Sarah left quickly with out a word, and Mrs. Jacobs sighed to her self.  
  
"Is Bailey a virgin? I know that's an awkward question but I need to know." She said. Winks and Jack looked appalled by the question as they stopped pacing. They both looked at Snitch. Snitch looked up from his hands, his face pale. He slowly nodded.  
  
"I promised 'er I wouldn't do anythin' 'till she was ready." He said almost afraid. Mrs. Jacobs sighed.  
  
"It looks as if we have a bigger problem then we thought."  
  
Ember stood bent over IF's bunk humming to herself quietly when the window slid open and people climbed in. Angry she turned around ready to scold them because IF shouldn't have been exposed to the cold. Her mouth dropped open and she froze her face paralyzed with fear. The boy looked at her calmly, True and Mush clung to each other tightly. The boy pushed them away from him. He pointed the gun at Ember.  
  
"Step away from IF, ya heah." He said with his face remaining expressionless. Ember backed away slowly, trying to figure out where she knew his face. IF opened her eyes and saw him. A loud scream broke through the silence, as she tried to get up and run away. The boy squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet grazing her arm. Another blood curdling scream followed, and the door to the girl's bunkroom flew open. Snitch, and Wink's barreled into the room.  
  
"Ya dirty bastard! Ya stay away from her!" screamed Winks. Snitch ran over to IF who lay crumpled on the ground, sobbing and holding her arm. Snitch slowly and gently moved her hand and the warm blood crawled over his hand. He clamped his hand shut around her arm. Tight as anything. He glared at the boy.  
  
"What the hell is wrong wit ya!" he screamed, his voice cracking.  
  
"Dat little whore owes me. And I ain't leavin until I get what I want." He smiled.  
  
"She ain't a whore, and ya ain't getting her!" he yelled, holding her protectively. The boy shook his head.  
  
"Oh I will. Trust me on that! If I have to bring you with me." He said moving towards them. Snitch stood up. Picking IF up as he stood.  
  
"Fine, then ya take both of us." He said through clenched teeth. Winks shook her head.  
  
"No Snitch ya can't!" She said. Snitch shook his head defiantly.  
"Damnit Snitch! Being a leader I order you!" she yelled.  
  
"Dis is Manhattan not Brooklyn." He said calmly, not taking his eyes off the boy. Winks clenched her fists, and Ember scooted over to her.  
  
"Ya gonna be like the last boy that came wit her." Said the boy shaking his head with a laugh, as he pushed Snitch out onto the fire escape.  
  
"I don't care, I'll die, knowing that she knows Dat I love 'er."  
  
The boy led them back to the warehouse and into the office. Snitch lay IF down on the chair, where she immediately recoiled into a ball, from the lack of body heat.  
  
"Why do you want her!" Snitch demanded turning around. The boy sat on the desk casually smoking. He smiled a little.  
  
"She owes me."  
  
"How!"  
  
"She ran me into the ground, I lost me job, me wife and me kid." He said his face flushing with anger.  
  
"So what! Ya hurt her! It's ya own fault ya lost ya kid, ya wife and ya job." Yelled Snitch.  
  
"If dat whore hadn't sold near me, distracted me, and taken me away from my family, then I would of nevah lost me job, or me family!" he yelled back.  
  
"Ya knew ya had a family! Ya should have been more careful!"  
  
"To late now. I'm gonna get back everythin' I lost." He sneered.  
  
"What by stealin a kid to?" snickered Snitch.  
  
"No, dat whore's gonna give me one." He smiled. Snitch flowed with anger, knowing he could blast his brains out if he wanted to, he hesitated before jumping on him, and punching him. His fist connected with the boys nose with a sickening crack.  
  
"Ya dotiy bastard! Ya fuckin' whore! Ya ruined 'er life! Ya made 'er pregnant. Ya fuckin' asshole!" He screamed. As he punched him again and again in the stomach. The boy fumbled towards his pocket. Snitch ripped IF's knife out of his pocket, which he had taken from her earlier that day, and held it to the boy's throat.  
  
"I could kill ya." He hissed.  
  
"But you're not gonna." Hissed the other, and he hit Snitch in the head with the but of his gun. Sending Snitch limp on him. He pushed him off and walked over to IF. She shook with sheer terror as he approached. He gently touched her face, and bent down next to her running his hand over her cheek.  
  
"I hear ya already started to bring back me family!" he cooed, then he threatened, sliding his hand down her side and letting it rest in the top of her pants. Silent tears ran down IF's face as she glance over at her motionless boyfriend. "Now, we gotta guarantee it."  
  
Itey paced the lobby awaiting his friend's return. Jack came in with a girl behind him. Itey glanced at her, and his breath got caught up in his throat. He felt his mouth drop. Jack walked over to him and stopped.  
  
"This girl was sitting on the steps of the lodging house. She says she saw Snitch walking towards a warehouse wit IF and dis guy named Nate. She knows 'em." He said as he motioned to the quiet girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Itey, ya dat school goil I met da othah day." He said. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but you can call me Goosey, not school goil." She smiled, then frowned, "I know the boy who was with that newsie friend of yours. His name is Nate, he used to be a few grades ahead of me, then he dropped out. He got some whore pregnant, so he married her." She said. Itey looked over Goosey cautiously as if to make sure she wasn't lying. Then nodded slowly.  
  
"So you can help me get my best friends back?" he asked bestowing a lot of trust in her. She nodded. Itey smiled and hugged her, then coughed and fixed his shirt nervously. Goosey flashed a smile at him, sending him into a thousand shades of red.  
  
IF lay on the floor covering her self with the thin blanket, her pride everything had been striped from her again. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Snitch moved slightly in the corner. She crawled over to him, putting on a pair of pants as she went. She lay down next to him and hugged him tightly. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are ya an angel?" he asked dazed. IF couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I wish, it's me IF. Are ya okay?" she asked softly brushing the hair out of his face. He nodded slowly, then pulled her close and whispered.  
  
"IF I love ya." She nodded, "I love ya to. And if I die, I wanna die in ya arms."  
  
Ember and True stood in the boys bunk room. Procyln and Race next to them Mix and Blink also.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" asked Mix, trying to figure everything out.  
  
Ember sighed and explained everything to them over. Leaving them standing dumbfounded. Itey walked into the bunkroom Goosey on his arm.  
  
"Everyone dis heah is Goosey, she's gonna help us get Snitch and IF back." He said, feeling quite proud of himself for meeting her. Everyone sent some sort of a sign of recognition and Itey led Goosey over to Winks.  
  
"Winks, meet Goosey. Goosey meet Winks, she's da new leadah of Brooklyn." He stated. Wink shook Goosey's hand and smiled.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha." She grinned. Goosey smiled.  
  
"You to."  
  
"So ya can help us get those two newsies back?" she asked. Goosey nodded.  
  
"yeah. I know where his wife lives." She said. Winks looked at her.  
  
"Wife?" she asked. Goosey nodded, then motioned her and Itey to follow her into the lobby.  
  
The group trotted down the stairs into the lobby. Goosey sat down and Itey next to her. Race and Porcyln followed and took a seat also. Winks continued to stand.  
  
"See, the boy who is after ya newsie friend is named Nate. He used to attend school where I go. He got a girl pregnant, and he dropped out of school to get a job and a house to take care of her. Then slowly the girl came in with brusies, and she'd talk about how Nate was spending time with a newsie. And whenever she questioned him about her she got hit. Finally the girl stopped coming to school. Rumor has it that she ran away and lives in New Jersey now. Nate lost his job and his house, and lives in the warehouse on Broadway. He had to be a newsie for a while. I saw him selling papers every now and then. Then he disappeared. I haven't seen him for a while until today." Race thought for a moment.  
  
"Geeze, that guy has some problems!" he said shaking his head. Goosey nodded. Winks thought to her self. "I'm going out." She murmered and left the lodging house. Itey and Goosey watched her leave.  
  
"I've got an idea. We need someone to throw them selves at Nate, get him distracted for a while, then we can trap him in an alley and beat da living shit outta him!" said Porcyln. Race looked at her slightly shooked.  
  
"Wow, the evilness in ya is shinin' through." He grinned. She smiled sweetly and Goosey nodded.  
  
"Dat's a poifect idea." She said. "We can get a whole bunch a goils ta make it like a whore house type a place, not really do anything but he'd definitely go dere if he thought it was a whore house. And da goils can rough him up a bit den we can get da boys in. But we's gonna need someone to lead him here." She said elaborating on the idea.  
  
Trick walked in slowly, dragging her feet her eyes blood shot. Aki and Skittery who were coming down stairs saw her. And Aki rushed over worried. "Trick, ya didn't did ya?" she asked, hoping that Trick hadn't started up on her old habits. Trick nodded, and Aki hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey Trick, ya want ta help us get that bastard back dat killed Spot?" asked Race. Trick looked over him and nodded slowly. Porcyln went over to her and hugged her also.  
  
"We're gonna need ya ta dress like a slut." She said. Trick looked at her horrified.  
  
"Dis is for IF, and for Spot." She whispered. Trick's eyes watered and she nodded. Aki and Porcyln led her out of the lobby and upstairs to tell the other girls. Goosey had some of the boys come down. Jack, Blink, Race, Skittery, and Mush stood quietly listening to Itey and Goosey.  
  
"Ya shoah dis is gonna work?" asked Mush with a question in his eye. Goosey nodded.  
  
"It has to."  
  
"So everyone ya got it?" asked Porcyln later that night. They had borrowed some dresses from Medda's and turned their every day clothes into slutty outfits. Trick refused to wear a dress and bitched and moaned about it until Aki and Mix got her dressed. Mix looked at her.  
  
"If I gotta wear a dress, ya do to!" she smirked. Trick sighed and nodded, then stalked outside and made her way towards Broadway. People were staring at her and whistling, her green eyes flashing she glared at all of them. Women hastily pulled away their husbands and scowled at her. She responded with an obscene gesture and continued on.  
  
Mix followed her at a slower pase then normal, giving Trick some time to look for Nate. She never let Trick out of her sight.  
  
Trick sighed frustrated. Goosey had discribed Nate, but so far, no luck in finding him. She stalked towards the old warehouse on Broadway then stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a blonde haired boy, fitting the description of Nate perfectly. She clenched her fists menacingly. But she forced a seductive smile on her face and fixed her dress. Then walked over to him casually. She slyly went around him, and saw Mix stop and watch. She nodded to Mix, then ran her hand along his back then around to his chest.  
  
"Hey there, sweetheart. Lookin' for some fun?" she smirked. Nates face glowed and he smiled. Trick looked up at winked at her. Mix took the clue then strutted up.  
  
"Heah, ya lookin' fer some fun." She flashed him a smile. He nodded, a smirk on his face. He looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"Well, come on then. There's 'bout 6 more back at our place." Trick said, taking his hand and leading him towards the lodging house. Mix, smirked, and to took his hand and led him back.  
  
Goosey and the rest of the group sat on the bunk all sprawled out. Mix knocked 3 times to let them know that they had found them. They all quickly exchanged glances then Aki opened the door slowly. They led Nate in. Mix winked at Porcyln and grinned. Porcyln winked back and they led him to a bed. True searched him for his gun, and removed all sharp objects from him. Then they slowly tied him down.  
  
"What are ya guys doin'?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, trust me, ya gonna enjoy it." Whispered Ember. Nate relaxed and lay back down. Trick came over brass knuckles on her wrist, as True gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that he was tied down securly.  
  
"Oh ya gonna enjoy it allright. Ya gonna enjoy da fact dat ya died around some gorgeous goils dats what." She hissed. Ember fixed her clothes waved a good bye then ran out the door. On her way with Jack to get Snitch and IF.  
  
"Ya little wenchs'." He yelled. Trick shrugged, and hit him in the face. He turned with the impact then looked at her, his face now black and blue on the jaw line. His lip bloody. She backed away. And each girl took her own turn on him. Mix opened the door, and Blink came into the room, he put his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"What's yer problem, goin' aftah me goil." He asked as he kicked him in the leg. Soon each boy came in and took his own share of hits. They backed away and Trick looked at him. By now he lay on the wooden floor. Bloody, and bruised.  
  
"Ya killed me boyfriend." She hissed, kicking him in the face.  
  
"Took 'im away from me." Her fist conecting with his nose, with a sickining crack, Jack and Ember came into the room, Snitch looked pale, and IF broke into hysterics when she saw Nate.  
  
"And ya hoit my best friend." She whispered. "Tell Spot that I love him for me will ya?" she smirked, and with one last punch in the neck he fell unconcious to the ground. A lifeless body. Itey walked over to him and kicked him. Winks stalked back in. And she beamed when she saw his body laying unmoving on the wooden floor. Jack hoisted Nate up and climbed on to the fire escape, with Mush's and Blink's help carried him into the alley. And left him. He would be found sooner or later.  
  
"Okay goils, change, den meet me in da lobby, we need ta have a meetin'." Said Jack quickly. Goosey nodded for the girls, and all the boys left, so they could change. Wink's and Goosey led IF down stairs.  
  
About 5 minutes later, the lobby was crowded with newsboys and girls.  
  
"We read dis while da goils were changin'." Said Much, as he held out Spot's notebook.  
  
"How come ya didn't tell us ya had met dis guy?" asked Blink. IF sighed, but it came more as a wheeze.  
  
"I met 'im 'bout a two months ago. I didn't know 'e had a wife. I sweah, or I wouldah nevah done anythin. I sweah on my own grave." She paused. "He didn't take no fer an awnser after he lost 'is job, wife and kids. So I told Spot. I got scared aftah Nate told me dat he wanted me ta give 'im everythin' 'e'd lost. Spot came wit me one night ta tell 'im ta leave me alone. Spot was like me brothah." She whispered. "Actually 'e was me brothah. Born and raised Irish twins. 'Cept we got seperated. But Nate, 'e, 'e, 'e killed 'im. I went back only ta save da rest of me friends. I didn't wanna lose ya eithah." She cried.  
  
"Jesus, IF!" cried Winks hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry ya had ta go through dat."  
  
"I just wanted ta give 'im back 'is kid." She cried. "So 'e'd leave me alone! Know, I'se got a kid inside me." She whimpered.  
  
Itey came into the room, with Goosey, who had her hand interlocked with Itey's. IF forced a smile when she saw them.  
  
"Thanks everyone. Thanks for everythin'." She said, hugging everyone in turn. Snitch walked in after cleaning himself up. True and Ember quickly jumped up and pulled Snitch out of the lobby.  
  
"What?" he asked shocked by their reaction.  
  
"What are ya gonna do bout dis kid?" asked True.  
  
"I dunno." He whispered.  
  
"Ya love 'er right?" asked Ember. Snitch looked at her like she was a lunitic.  
  
"Of course I love 'er!" he said, shocked by the question.  
  
"Den ya will love 'er not mattah what." Asked True, making it more like a command.  
  
"No mattah how many kids I got. I'se will love 'er." He whispered.  
  
"Heah. Dis used ta be Spots Key." Said Ember pulling the necklace out of her pocket, "I got it off of Spot before anyone could notice. Give dis ta IF." She said pressing the cold copper key into his hand. Snitch looked at her carefully then hugged her then true.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered.  
  
True smiled. "No problem."  
  
About 4 hours later, after a celebration, only IF and Snitch were awake still. At least that's what they thought. Itey and Goosey, lay across the room, listening carefully.  
  
"IF. I love ya. Ya know dat right?" he asked. IF nodded.  
  
"I know dat." she said cautiously.  
  
"Well, as a guarantee ta keep ya as me goil, no mattah, how many kids ya got, I'm givin ya dis." He said, putting the key around her neck. IF's eyes watered. She looked at him.  
  
"Ya ain't gonna leave me cause I have a kid in me?" she asked. Snitch shook his head.  
  
"No, Irish, I love ya. More den anything. Ain't nothin in da woild is gonna change dat."  
  
"Not even secrets?" asked IF. Snitch kissed her passionately then looked at her. "Nah, not evan does forbidden secrets." 


End file.
